


How Bad Does it Hurt?

by SIX_Calavera (sicdog)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Apathy, Bare Minimum After Care, Creampie, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masochism, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Physical trauma and injuries, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Smoking, Verbal Abuse, Very tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicdog/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: V keeps throwing herself into harm's way, Johnny is getting sick and tired of her self destructive ways. If V's gonna hurt herself like this, he'd rather take the job on himself and do it right.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	How Bad Does it Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itzibit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzibit/gifts).



> High Enough by K.Flay

“I got it, Regina. Don't worry, I’ll make sure the patient stays in good condition.” V sounds out, a cocky resonance in her voice pairing with a slightly sarcastic grin.

Regina nods curtly, ending the call and V returns both hands to the steering wheel.

“So, where we gonna find this one?” As Johnny chimes in V checks her right shoulder, the temperamental rocker lounging in the backseat, long limbs stretched out every which way. 

V sighs tiredly, no longer bothering to put on airs now that it's just her and Johnny, “We’re headed to Santo Domingo, near Rancho Coronado. Regina tells me this one’s not going to go down easy.”

Johnny scoffs, his head rolling back, “And the other ones have?” he replies, fixing V with an unamused stare. 

V raises her eyebrows in acquiescence, “Exactly, that’s why this should be interesting.”

V puts hand over hand on the steering wheel for a tight turn, the drive to Santo Domingo is a long one and today the temperatures are rising to uncomfortable levels, getting worse the closer to the desert they get. V’s eyes scan the streets and faces of passing pedestrians with disinterest, until eventually the street signs and tired faces dwindle as she enters the slower paced residential area of Rancho Coronado.

The address Regina provided her with is that of a garage, they do car repairs and haulings for people in the neighborhood. It's a pretty small chop shop so if the target has stuck around that area, they should be fairly easy to spot.

“Don't do anything stupid this time, V.” Johnny states plainly, V turns her head toward the voice and finds him leaning against the hood of the car, waiting for her to step out.

“Stupid? Me? Never.” V responds mockingly, rolling her eyes spitefully at Johnny as she slams the car door behind her.

The sun is blaring and V raises her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the harsh light. Able to squint through the sunrays V can make out the name of the garage, “Yup, this is the place. Let's go.”

“Go in quietly.” Johnny warns, but V merely waves her hand at him as she forcefully pushes the front gates open. Johnny sighs deeply, adjusting the sunglasses on his tired face before trudging along behind her.

V surveys the abandoned scrap yard, “What are you so scared of, Johnny. It's just a little cyberpsycho, nothing I can't handle.”

“Yeah right, It's how you handle yourself that scares me. You don't seem to care if you take more than one bullet to the head.”Johnny tsks. 

“My executions don't really seem to take, so why worry.” V smiles a hollow smile, no real humor on her face.

“Bullet’s just taking it’s time V.” Johnny raises a hand to V, making the shape of a gun with his fingers, “Why speed up the process?” he punctuates his question with the bang of his imaginary gun.

V gives Johnny a crooked and unphased smile, not feeling an ounce of fear or dread for the inevitable, or at the very least burying it deep. 

Funny, a slow acting bullet, like a poison. Johnny, don't you know that bullet's you?

Johny sighs deeply, ignoring the thoughts that echo inside V’s head, instead he pointedly squints around the area trying to find the cyberpsycho they're here to apprehend.

V knocks around debris from old junkers that's been left since the workers evacuated, clearly not worried about making enough noise to alert the entire neighborhood.

Johnny suddenly goes rigid, and V feels a chill down her spine, “Hey, V. You done being so cavalier yet?” Johnny says, his voice coming out smooth and calm, as if there were a deer around he didn't want to scare off.

V finally turns to him, brows knitting in confusion, but when she follows Johnny's index finger his full meaning hits her like a ton of bricks. 

Mumbling to himself and now punching the solid concrete that makes up a wall of the garage is the cyberpsycho in question, and he's manning a clunky exosuit. A kick or a blow from someone in that thing and it could kill a human instantly.

V swallows, her heart beginning to race and sweat starting to gather on her brow.

V walks around to get a better view of the man, pulling her gun out and loading it with nonlethal shots.

The psycho must have been too distracted to notice or head V at first.  
But her abundance of luck is running out fast as the cyberpsycho seems to decide to start paying attention again. 

V’s leg bumps against an old muffler, causing it to clank against the surrounding metallic debri and the brute suddenly turns sharply towards her with a pained scream.

V’s eyes go wide as the cyber sickened man begins to charge at her with all the speed and power that the exosuit can afford him. His face twists in dark joy as he closes the distance, his cackles growing louder and louder, fully preparing to stain the fence on the opposite end with V's blood. 

“V, move!” Johnny yells at her, but her body is frozen in place.

V seems hypnotized by the raging man, his eyes darting this way and that in an unfocused frenzy and barely manages to move out of the way at the last second.

In the end she still gets clipped by the exosuits robotic arm as the man shoves her and gets flung off to the right. V hits a pile of cement and rebars with a loud crash, the sharp metals and crumbling edges of cement opening her skin and puncturing her, drawing oozing droplets of blood. 

The wind is knocked out of her and for a moment she's trapped in her body, unable to move and gasping for air. But with a sudden burst of pure defiant will she forces her limbs to respond. And as the cyberpsycho moves to charge her once again, V dodges his hulking body before it crushes her.

Scrambling through the dirt on hands and knees, V manages to claw her way back to the gun that was knocked out of her hand. Grabbing at it desperately she manages to release some sloppy shots toward the cyberpsycho. Forcing herself to her feet she runs and guns it until she's dashed behind an abandoned car. Crouching and taking a few precious seconds to catch her breathe, she peeks out from behind the car just in time to fire off a few more shots toward the psycho's head, and rolling out of the way with a gasp as he barrels through the rusted car as if it were made of paper.

The man is still laughing maniacally, a gleeful grin on his face as if this were all a fun game. Meanwhile V is already huffing and having trouble not getting ran over, let alone doing any real damage. The robotic arms the man is in control of shield him from most of V's shots, she has to get in closer, much closer. 

V’s eyes quickly dart around the area with steeled intent, and settle on a car lift. The car being hoisted up looks like it still has most of its parts, undoubtedly adding to its weight. 

“Gotta be heavy enough to buy some time.” She huffs to herself, dragging herself to her feet narrowly avoiding a downward slam from the cyberpsycho, the missed blow shakes the ground beneath her causing V to slightly stumble as she moves.

V makes her way underneath the lift, body tensely coiled like a snake as she waits for the cyberpsycho to slowly turn his hulking body and charge again. The brute takes her still figure as a surrender, and chuckles appreciatively, “Smart, little bird. I’ll make it quick.” he growls throatily. 

But V isn't phased, her eyes cold as she reads his tiny micro movements and waits for him to charge, the cyberpsycho pushes the earth away from underneath him, digging in the ball of his foot and sprinting quick as lightning toward V. 

Having only the space of a few seconds she reacts and dashes to the lever keeping the truck hoisted up and kicks it down, causing the arms holding up the vehicle to drop violently on top of the cyberpsycho.

Having no choice but to react, the cyberpsycho brings the suit's mechanical arms up to catch the falling truck, trapping his human body between the truck and his own suit of metal. He's trapped long enough for V to climb onto the back of the machine until she can reach the head of man inside.

Wrapping her arm around his throat V is able to squeeze his neck, but he doesn't go down easy. His human arms let go of the controls to reach up to claw and V. Scratching at her and landing a few good blows to her head. One particularly good shot gets her right in the nose with an excruciating crack. 

V screams through clenched teeth as she hears something snap, the sound coming from her skull and making her ears ring. V can feel blood start to pool on her lip, but she only grips harder, refusing to let go even under the unrelenting blows, taking them to the face and resisting the urge to bring an arm up to protect herself. 

Eventually the blows begin to slow, and then they weaken, until they finally stop all together. And the once frenzied man slumps against her arms, his head bobbing forward against her arm, the fight in him temporarily snuffed. 

V warily eyes the truck above her head, lucky the mechanical arms stayed in place, protecting them both from being crushed under the weight of the decommissioned car.

V lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, almost breaking into a frustrated scream as she drops to her feet on the ground. Clutching her side she takes a few steps before her vision begins to blur, “Shit/.//” she curses, aberration and blood clouding her vision. 

Johnny appears in front of her blocking her passage as he studies her battered face, he tilts his glasses downward, “You don't look so good.” he quips.

V shoves her way past him, falling to her hands and knees despite her best efforts to stay upright and get to the car.  
Her vision blurring and waning, she sees strands of blood flowing from her nose and mouth V can only mumble a few words before her vision goes black and her face hits the dirt. The last thing she hears is Johnny calling her name before the world completely falls away.

...

Johnny stumbles into the small bathroom of Vs apartment. Looking into the mirror to observe the damage. 

"Oh fuck, V." Johnny groans, feeling all her pain and injuries, they're bad but her body responding slightly more to Johnny allowed him to keep it lucid and moving long enough to make it home. 

V's nose is skewed at a strange angle, and the bridge of it is swollen. Her lip is split and her eyes are black and blue. And when Johnny breathes with her lungs it's like he's being stabbed in the ribs, over and over again. 

Johnny grunts, stumbling over to V's armory, cracking open random cases and rifling around for medical supplies, throwing things to the floor if he doesn't find what he's looking for fast enough.

Losing his patience, Johnny grabs an arm full of whatever he can find and dumps it all into the bathroom sink, staring at Vs face again while he wonders where to start. 

Johnny lightly touches V's nose, definitely broken. Johnny grimaces, "Don't ever say I don't do anything for you, V." 

Johnny takes a few sharp steadying breaths, running his fingers as gently as he can over the bridge of V's nose, once his index finger finds the break he winces. He steadies his fingers over the bone that's out of place and takes one sharp inhale before pressing down fast and setting the bone back in place.

With no anesthetic or pain killers the nerves of V's face are in agony and it makes Johnny see stars. The sharp bone being snapped back into place stirs V even from within her slumbering psyche and her fear and pain is strong enough to overwhelm Johnny, pushing him out and V’s unconscious body drops her bathroom floor with a heavy thud.

Hours pass before V comes to consciousness, before she's even opened her eyes she feels the damage done from yesterday's fight. Her face feels like it's pulsating and hot, like her entire face is swollen and aching.

“Ughhhh.” is all she can force out as she sits up slowly, feeling the room spin. Despite feeling unsteady she forces her legs over the side of the bed, planting her feet on the cold floor.

“Don't try to get up,” a gruff, familiar voice comes from the center of the room, “You'll go down like a shot dog. Trust me.”

V puts some pressure on her feet, testing her muscles before pressing down and standing up, her head screams at her but she manages to cross the room.

Johnny watches her walk, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness but secretly relieved to see her moving around.

“Why didn't you take me to Vik's?” V asks, gripping her side painfully as she rounds the short coffee table to get to the couch.

“I knew you wouldn't want to deal with the bitching he'd do if you showed up nearly dead on his doorstep. Again.” Johnny responds dryly as V flops down onto the couch.

V roughly grabs a half empty bottle of hard liquor and a dirty glass, she pours the clear liquid nearly to its brim. She quirks her brows at Johnny in surprise, slightly impressed. He's not wrong, besides, it doesn't hurt. Not really. 

V takes a quick gulp of her drink, burning it's way down her throat with a pleasant sting, “Did you find the painkillers?” she forces out hoarsely.

Johnny saunters over to V, “Yes but you're not taking them with that.” he starts, pointing at the glass of liquor in front of V.

She feels the muscles around her shoulders tighten, the futile rolling her head an attempt to prompt them to loosen, “I've done worse Johnny, just give 'em. Goddamn-" V grumbles, "What did you do to my nose?" 

"That reminds me-" Johnny starts as he taps the side of his own nose, "You need to bandage that up or you'll ruin my delicate work." 

V scoffs and reluctantly stands to look at herself in the mirror, as she walks past Johnny they exchange knowing glances, his arms crossed and gaze boring into hers as she shuffles past and looks away meekly.

V stands in front of the mirror, cringing at her face, it's awash in blues and deep purples, all thanks to the psycho from yesterday. V suddenly thinks to check her phone, she spots a message from Regina saying her people have picked up the cyberpsycho, alive but unconscious. And she ends the message with a sarcastic thanks for making the extraction an interesting one. 

V remembers the car lift with a slight smirk. It was stupid and risky, but some impressive quick thinking on her part.

Finally returning her attention to the sink in front of her she rifles through the mess of supplies that Johnny hurriedly dumped into the sink, fishing out the tape and small splints to layer over her face. V's lip and brows curl and twitch in pain with every small bump and touch of her tender nose. Once she's done splinting her broken nose her eyes dart back down to the sink, spotting the bottle of painkillers. 

"V." Johnny says, the calm of his voice betrayed by his threatening aura as he walks over. With a satisfied smile, V fishes out the bottle and empties a few pills into her palm.

Johnny leans against the bathroom doorway, "V." He calls out louder, more assertively. 

V drops a few of the pills onto the floor with a jump, her body coiling into itself, "God! What Johnny!?" She seethes through clenched teeth.

"I know you let yourself get clipped." He glowers, his jaw clenching in quiet anger.  
V suddenly sees in her mind's eye a dark cloud rolling in, gently thundering in the distance. 

"What?" She plays dumb, her brows knitting in feigned skepticism. 

"I felt you hesitate. But you weren't scared, V." 

She slides the lid back over the bottle in reluctant defeat, dropping it loathingly back onto the pile. V grips the edges of the sink in front of her, a bitter smile forming on her lips, "You don't know what you're talking about Johnny." She scoffs, secretly begging him to drop the subject. 

Johnny pushes forward, shoving Vs shoulder and pushing her away from her standing position in front of the mirror, V's back slams against the wall of her shower. Her reflection replaced by Johnny's. 

"Keep playing stupid, V. Give me a good fucking reason to beat the truth out of you." 

V grinds her teeth at Johnny's threats, why does he need to hear her say it? 

V slides back up and away from the wall, pushing past Johnny, grabbing the medicine before crashing her shoulder into his as hard as she can; he doesn't stumble nearly as much as she wanted. 

V drops her body haphazardly back onto the couch cushions, she pours enough pills to numb her entire face into her palm and tosses them into her mouth. The enteric coating melting fast on her tongue as she reaches for the glass of liquor she poured earlier. 

Johnny suddenly closes the distance between them and knocks the glass from her hand, sending it clattering to the floor. The clear liquid spreads and bleeds into the cracks in the floor.

"Johnny!" V yells at him, the pills melting on her tongue, the painfully acrid taste starting to seep through. 

Johnny's hand is suddenly on her face, gripping her jaw painfully tight, "You really care that little, V?" 

V doesn't look Johnny in the eyes, ignoring his question, "Need something to wash this shit down." She mumbles, pills softly clattering against her teeth. 

"Swallow them dry." Johnny commands, his voice low and dangerous, his fingers digging into her cheeks. 

V's mouth suddenly goes dry, making it far more difficult to force the pills down. But she manages to do so, swallowing as much sticky and drying spit as she can but they still hurt going down. Sticking to her throat, seemingly getting tackier the farther down they travel. 

Johnny sees V's throat jump as she swallows, and her face twists in distaste and discomfort. 

He's satisfied...but disappointed.... Johnny lets out a ragged breath, wrenching his hand away from her. 

"I felt it." Johnny starts again, "You really ready to give in to whatever comes our way? What happened to that kid that was clawing their way out of a fucking trash heap, hardheaded enough to refuse to die?" Johnny's arms wave around dramatically as he exasperatedly recounts the events leading up to their introduction, "You were an idiot but you were a fighter. Now you're not even that. What the fuck, V?" 

"That kid remembered they did fucking die Johnny." V responds, her voice hoarse and bitter, her face stoney and crestfallen, "Like you said, bullet's already in here." V taps her own head roughly, "It's just taking its time." 

"So that's it. We just gonna well wish the next thing that tries to take you out?" Johnny blows air through his teeth at V, "No offense but...that's fucking pathetic, V." 

This feeling, it's something Johnny recognizes. And he hates the sight of it in someone else. Someone who doesn't deserve it. It makes him sick, makes him fucking pissed off and not sorry in the slightest. But what's he supposed to do about it? 

"Fuck you, Johnny. I know you've been waiting on it too. Want me out of the way so you can take my body for yourself. Live again." V takes an empty beer bottle and chucks it across the room angrily, feeling a slight tickle of satisfaction as she watches it shatter into pieces and fall to the floor, but it fades quickly, "You don't need me." 

Beat it out of them. 

"You want to hurt, V? Okay." Johnny agrees suddenly. 

Before V can mutter out a 'What?', Johnny's shoved her against the couch, his hand pushing forcefully against her chest, splaying her flat on her back. His weight is making it hard to breathe.

"Fight back, V." Johnny dares her, but V's eyes are wide in shock and she doesn't react, "I said fight back, you useless gonk!" 

V still doesn't react, laying limp underneath Johnny's weight, her eyes going cold and refusing to move. What's she trying to prove? That she won't be swayed? Can't be goaded into a fight? 

The sight of that pisses Johnny off more, causing him to draw his hand back and bring it down against V's cheek in a flash. 

V gasps from the cold slap, and her breathing starts to come in sharply as if it's the first time she's taken a breath in hours. Her face is set aflame in pain once again with that slap, it's a sharp ache that travels all the way down her spine, down her legs. 

"Aghhhhh!" V groans, writhing underneath Johnny, "Fuck!" She curses, a flicker of anger and hatred sparking in her chest where there was mostly apathy. 

"How bad does it hurt, V?" Johnny asks.

"Bad." She forces out through gritted teeth, a snarl sitting naturally on her face, making her look more like the old V. 

Johnny smirks, "Good." 

The slap reopened a cut inside V's mouth, and she licks at the sharp taste of iron filling her mouth. She spits the pooling blood at Johnny's face, her teeth stained in red. 

Johnny blinks and flinches at the unexpected assault, "Not dead yet, are you V?" Johnny jokes, sounding almost pleased as he wipes away the blood that landed on his lips with his rough knuckles. 

Not dead yet. Fight till the end. 

A response, and a request. Sent and received in the split of a split second, through a thought shared between the two of them.

"Fine Johnny." V responds, her heart thundering in her chest at the sight of Johnny's pink tongue peeking from between his lips, licking the droplets of crimson that linger.

V gets a knee between their bodies and forces her foot out as hard as she can, knocking Johnny off of her body and stumbling back. 

V gets up with dizzying speed and keeps up the momentum by pushing Johnny back until he collides with a wall. She grabs a fistful of his shirt, his dog tags tangled in her fingers as she pulls them tight, nearly choking the man. 

Johnny lets out a cocky chuckle at her reaction, his arms out in mock surrender as she pulls him closer, their lips nearly touching. 

"Hit me again." 

Johnny cocks an eyebrow at that, his interest climbing, "You absolutely sure?" 

"Hit me, Johnny." V asks again, this time her voice trembling, warbled by excitement as faint as white noise.

Johnny's face breaks into a slow and dubious smile, his hand coming up to painfully wrench V's fingers away from him. He leans back against the wall, crossing his arms, lounging and forcing V to stand there dumbly and wait. Johnny appraises her slowly, his eyes taking their time to travel her body and her face.

"Don't wanna damage this though." Johnny finally speaks, unfolding an arm and softly pinching Vs nose. 

V watches him and hisses loudly when his fingers touch down on her nose, groaning she stumbles back as the pain seizes her body, somehow slithering down her stomach and coiling firmly around her clit.  
It seems like she might fall back but Johnny is there to catch her arm and pull her close. 

"I'll figure something out." Johnny grins, "I'm happy to be your source of pain, V. If you need it." His voice dripping with a suggestive tone. 

V- her blood swirling in a rising heat as the agony translates into a seeping and penetrating arousal- simply nods hazily at the man whose arms she's trapped in. 

Johnny's hand is still wrapped around V's arm, but he takes the moment to pop a cigarette into his mouth and light it. V watches his lips wrap delicately around the papery thing. Her eyes drawn downward as Johnny's chest rises with a deep drag of the cig.

His free hand comes away with it, holding it between his ring and middle finger, he licks his lips and his fingers wrap around Vs chin once again. She nervously eyes the lit cigarette, it's dangerously close to her skin. 

There's not much space on her face that doesn't hurt, so V winces at his rough grabs even as they try to avoid the blues and purples staining her profile. But she lets herself be pulled close to Johnny, he rewards her obedience with cigarette smoke blown into her face. The pillowy white cloud making her grimace and gag before forcefully pulled into a kiss. 

For a moment her winging is stifled by his dominant mouth, her disgusted grunts melting into moans laced with longing.  
Pitiful, tittering soft whimpers like timid twitters from a wounded bird. 

Johnny runs his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entry, and V can't help but follow his lead, melting bonelessly into his arms, her fingers pathetically clutching at his chest as she opens her mouth eagerly. 

His tongue hungrily explores her mouth, drawing desperate moans that sound like pleas from her lungs.

Suddenly the stifling moment is shattered by V's voice rising into restrained yells, trapped behind clenched teeth. 

V breaks the kiss, her eyes snapping about to eventually find Johnny staring sadistically into her eyes, his free hand now holding the lit cigarette against her forearm. Right against one of the circular scars left by Vik's analgesic syringe.

V tries to wrench her arm away from Johnny's but his grip is stronger, and his fingers dig into her wrist, keeping her in place as he twists the cigarette into her soft flesh. The pain is searing through her and though it's confined to a small radius on her arm the burning sensation seems to travel all the way up to her shoulders, down to the tips of her fingers.

Johnny suddenly drops the cig and V let's loose a shrill groan of relief; barely allowed a moment to relish the absence of the cigarette Johnny wraps an arm around her, pulling her into him, nearly hauling her bodily off the floor. 

Their faces collide once again, and V gives in to the pain radiating through her body as she kisses Johnny. The agony is gripping and seems to settle tightly against her teeth and between her legs. There's a primal need to chase it down, to apply more pressure, to burn hotter. 

V wraps her legs around Johnny and he lifts her as they lose themselves in another hungry kiss full of tongue and teeth. V clings to him desperately, the source of this delicious aching pleasure. 

Johnny walks them over to the couch, dropping V haughtily onto the cushions. He admires her flushed face, the hair sticking to her sweat licked brow, her eyes bright with lust as she watches him. 

He doesn't waste time getting her clothes off, tearing at her flimsy shirt he rips it from her body, receiving a small gasp from below. Johnny pulls at the hem of her pants, her belt painfully digging into her hips before Johnny thinks to unbuckle it and slip off. 

The overwhelming sense of desperation blanketing the both of them like a humid fog. Making it hard to breathe, to even think of anything beyond want. 

Johnny encircles a strong arm underneath V and maneuvers her onto his lap. Thighs on either side of Johnny's legs V bucks her hips against the swell of his leather pants. 

Johnny grunts softly with her movement, hand gripping at her throat, pulling her down harder on top of him, hungry for more pressure between their bodies.  
Johnny pulls V by the nape of her neck, attacking the muscle connecting her collar bone to just below her ear with biting teeth. 

His assaults are relentless, sharp canines dragging along her skin with enough pressure to catch every so often and leave the imprint of an eyetooth on her throat. V squirms underneath is torture, her skin breaking out in blushes as she bucks against Johnny's hard frame, "Ahh....ahhh..." 

Johnny sucks anywhere on her body that he can reach, leaving dark purple marks to match the ones on her face, love bites to litter her abused skin. Johnny's marks are deep in color, littering her skin like flowers in a field. 

V can only hiss and groan underneath the torture, instinctively trying to writhe out of Johnny's grasp but his grip tightens anytime she tries to escape, drawing defeated whimpers from her lips. 

Johnny's mouth relents for a moment, his fingers dig painfully into her arms and shoulders until V stops her incessant squirming. His eyes are full of promised danger; cool grey irises, thundering and loud. But it slowly dissipates like a plume of smoke, his face loses it's tension, and Johnny's kisses soften for a moment, his hands trailing up V's body until they reach her ribs.

V stares into Johnny's penetrating gaze with hazy eyes, half lidded, and still dripping sorry hints of want. She breathes against Johnny's lingering lips, if she only presses a bit closer....

Johnny gives a soft squeeze at the blue blotch covering V's rib cage causing V's breath to hitch as she gives a silent scream into Johnny's mouth. 

Johnny's thumb relent quickly, moving away from her traumatized ribs and planting soft consoling kisses along the fine hair behind her ear. 

V takes a second to recover from that, and takes a deep steadying breath, "Ow." She wheezes, her gaze deadpan as moves back to glare at Johnny. 

He responds with an infuriating smirk, bringing her mouth back to his. Their kiss is slow and languid, but Johnny soon bores of the pace and bites firmly on V's lower lip, coaxing a moan from her, "Sssssss....ah-" 

The pain dips low into her groin and V frantically slips Johnny's belt off, breaking their kiss. Before she can do more, her hands are caught between his large one, and he shoots her a look that pins her to the spot. Johnny pulls his cock free, his body clearly responding positively to V's moans of pain. His dick is hard and angry, V can almost feel the ache of his cock like a heatwave radiating off his body.

Quickly running out of patience V lifts herself enough to angle Johnny at her opening, not even locking eyes before she lowers herself onto him. Her eyes clenching closed and biting her lip as Johnny fills her up completely. Baptised in the gratification of having her pussy so gloriously full and stretched by his thick cock, all sin and past transgressions are washed away clean. 

Johnny throws his head back, arms tossed carelessly over the couch as he lets V ride him on the couch. She bounces up and down on his hard cock, Johnny's body rocking with her cadence and giving small grunts every time she impales herself on him. 

After a few moments of letting V chase her own pleasure, Johnny can't help but get his hands back around her throat, holding her steady as they use each other. Johnny hisses as if he feels pain, licking his lips he watches her body gyrate against his, his thick shaft disappearing into her. 

V is lost in a crimson haze of lust, but a sharp white glint of light pierces through it and that feels almost like awe.... V opens her eyes to catch Johnny staring deeply into hers, his expression is hard but his eyes shine brightly. 

Johnny and V fuck almost spitefully, staring into each other they silently dare the other to go faster, harder, to finish first, to push the other to the edge whether they want to or not, claiming the other for their own. 

Johnny leans forward to capture V's breast in his mouth, biting and pulling at her sensitive nipples with his teeth. At first V moans louder at the subtle pain, his teeth gently rolling the sensitive peaks.  
Johnny's teeth clamp down slightly harder, and V's moans melt into frustrated groans as he bites. Johnny digs an eyetooth into her nipple, audacious and uncaring as the looming threat of a worse wound sends a surge of fear through V's heart, "Ah! F- Johnny!" she cries out, before he finally eases up and licks slow circles around her tortured nipples. 

V shivers slightly as the cold air hits her now wet breasts, looking down she can see they're also red and bruised by Johnny's attention, peaking and hardening against the cool air, his bite marks interrupting her smooth skin.  
V shoots a fist into Johnny's chest, "Asshole." She seethes through gritted teeth, a salacious smile tugging at the edge of her lips.  
Johnny's body rocks abruptly with the impact, chuckling darkly in response, "Am I biting hard enough, V?"

V cups Johnny's face, his stubble scratching the palm of her hand, "You're going to need a muzzle, rockstar." 

Johnny grins at that, his smile pushing against V's pinching fingers. Johnny moves and slightly lifts V up only for a moment before angling her back down on the couch, pinning her underneath him. Never leaving her body he thrusts into her and relishing her moans and cries for him to put an end to her misery. 

Johnny's eyes trace the small cuts littering V's body. Still fresh from yesterday's tumble into a pile of rebar. Johnny leans down, running the soft pad of his tongue over those small cuts, the pressure from his hot mouth making them sting slightly. 

"Oh...Johnny-" V moans, her body arching up into his mouth, searching for more. Johnny gets a wicked thought, without second guessing he reaches over to the low coffee table, grabbing the bottle of clear liquor, Johnny tilts it and cold liquid spills all over V's naked body. 

V's shouts out in surprise, the hard liquor burning the open wounds as if V exposed them to searing heat. Her body tenses and instantly begins to shiver in shock. 

Johnny hums in satisfaction, moving the bottle over her face and hair, drenching her in the last remnants left in the liquor bottle.  
Johnny looks down at her almost as if she were insignificant, brow arched in amusement. 

She'll have to change that bandage now....

V looks up at Johnny expecting to find his eyes cold and calculating, and she finds it but hidden in it there's a pull like a desperate plea that betrays his expression. She can feel it, but it's muddled by her own sensations of pain, crawling all over her body like pins and needles as her wounds sting with the alcohol. 

V runs her hand over face, wiping off the alcohol and tearing off the now drenched bandage. The strong scent of booze overwhelming her sense of smell.  
"Seriously?" V shivers, spitting vodka at the man above her. 

Johnny smashes the bottle on the floor, making V jump. His gaze slowly travels back to V's, "What? Gonna treat yourself any better?" His question doesn't sound sarcastic. 

Johnny falls back to his arms, covering V with his body, his dog tags cool against her skin and his face so close to hers she can feel his every word on her lips. 

"In here, V. You do whatever you want, I'll even help you like I am now." Johnny's fingers twist painfully into V's hair, ripping a moan from V's throat, her eyes lidded in arousal. 

"In here, I'll be your gallow." Johnny continues, his fingers tensing in emphasis, tangling in her hair. 

Lay down your arms, V, I'll take it all on for you. 

"But out there?" Johnny whispers, his eyes looking off to the side, towards the front door, "Out there you use your head. Deal?" Johnny quirks his brow at V, waiting for her response.

V's chest is heaving as if she's been running for miles, just now stopping for a breath. Her skin is shining, coated in a thin sheen of sweat and booze. Messed, thrashed, more messed than if she were left to her own devices. He does a much more thorough job of taking everything out of her than a psycho in a powersuit. 

V swallows, her throat bobbing visibly, her mouth parched, staring at Johnny's worried face. It finally feels like the world beyond that front door doesn't exist, like time has stopped and won't ever pass again. It's like being dead to the world. The world, but not Johnny. 

"Deal." 

Johnny grins, flashing pearly whites in a glorious smile that- V doesn't think she's ever actually seen.  
His grip loosens, and he dips his head to kiss V deeply, his mouth moving slowly, savoring her taste. And V gives in wholeheartedly, his gentle kiss devoid of biting teeth making her whine for a rougher reaction.

V's arms wrap around Johnny's shoulders as he goes back to rough sex with her, Johnny nearly pulls out completely before pushing back fully with every thrust, pressing his hips as tight against hers as he can. V's thighs instinctively clench around Johnny's hips, trying to bring him in deeper. 

Johnny's hands trace down her sides until they reach her legs. Travelling up her thigh he squeezes them roughly, pulling at the curve of the back of her knee until her leg is resting on his shoulder. 

He feels so much deeper at this angle and Johnny starts to fuck V faster, bringing a hand down between their bodies to rub her clit. As soon as the rough pad of his thumb finds the sensitive bundle of nerves V's breath catches in her throat and Johnny starts to rub in small circles, rewarded with a long suffering look from V. 

"Please- ple-" V begs silently, her voice trapped in her throat. Her hips buck into Johnny's hand, looking for more pressure, for that final push to send her over the edge. 

V braces herself against Johnny, feeling a tight coil building up in her stomach as Johnny fucks her. Her back arches, and Johnny can't hold back his moans any longer, watching V writhe in desperation below him, he wishes he could keep her there forever. Right at the point before he brings her relief. 

V seems to sense Johnny's wishes, and in that moment it feels terrifying and plausible. 

"Johnny- Johnny-" V pants his name, "Please- make me cum, please." 

Johnny's fingers find their way back to V's bruises, pressing gently on the one at her ribs, and confidently pressing harshly on the brighter ones littering her stomach and arms, tearing strangled gasps and groans through clenched teeth from V. 

Johnny's body trapping her in extremes before she can't help but burst from it all. 

With a few more thrusts and hungry bites from Johnny, V's orgasm washes over her, seizing her body with surges of pleasure that wrack her body with muscle spasms, her thighs clenching tight around Johnny's hips.

It feels like tension that's been building up for years is suddenly cleared and the sensation is overwhelming; vulnerable, like being stripped of skin and exposed to air. 

Johnny feels V's insides clamp down around him, her orgasm bringing him closer to his own. Johnny grunts as her body clenches around him, Johnny drops his head to the crook of her neck with a flurry of masculine grunts in V's ear, "Oh- F- fuck, V."

He kisses and bites on the shell of her ear, letting himself be more selfish with his thrusts, unable to hold it in any longer he finally finds his own release. 

His hot breath coming out in harsh puffs underneath her ear making her shiver as she feels his hot sticky load emptying into her. 

V feels content there, underneath Johnny as he heaves and grunts with satisfaction, his softening cock still inside her. She bites her lip, feeling his wet seed dripping out of her and down her legs. 

Johnny shifts enough to pull out of V, his arms shaking with exhaustion on either side of her head, bending slightly to plant a kiss on her nose. Even a gesture as gentle as that brings her pain, causing her to cringe and look at Johnny annoyed. 

Johnny doesn't break eye contact, smiling at her in humor. 

Johnny eventually gets up, his arms burning and exhausted, he readjusts his clothing and of course lights a cigarette he popped in his mouth. He idles, standing in front of V still lying on the couch. 

Johnny's thoughts and wishes washing over her through his actions, emanating off of him like light.

"I don't want you to throw your life away, V. Not because you'd be throwing mine away too, but because you deserve more than that." Johnny starts to speak, as if he can follow V's train of unspoken thoughts, "You wanna throw yourself at something, make sure it's me." Johnny smirks, and V smiles back at him. She slowly stands, throwing her t-shirt back on before walking over to Johnny and wrapping her arms around him. 

Johnny grabs the cigarette from his mouth, angling his hand away from V while the other wraps around her waist. His face is unreadable as it traces V's features, lingering on her lips. And then she kisses him, carefree. Running her tongue along Johnny's lip, he groans and opens his mouth for her in response, his fingers grabbing at her back, pulling her body tight against his.

Johnny flicks the cigarette and takes V into both arms, his hands running soft lines across her back and arms. His hands pull her face from him, breaking the kiss to look at her, his hands resting gently on her face. 

His thumbs softly caress her under eyes, and V leans into his gentle touch. So many bruises not given by his careful hand, and Johnny shakes his head as he tuts at the damage. 

"Thanks, Johnny." V interrupts him, and his eyes suddenly jump back to hers. 

An unsure smile begins to creep on his face, but he stops it before it becomes a happy one, pulling her in for another tender kiss. 

"How bad's it hurt, V?" Johnny asks once more. 

"How bad does what hurt?" 

Johnny laughs warmly, that's a good enough answer for now.

**Author's Note:**

> For Itzibit! Hope this was enjoyable and rough enough :) Thanks for the inspiration! 
> 
> I had a blast writing this and it brought up a lot of interesting dark themes and ideas for me to ponder, and that's the shit I love 😈
> 
> Coffee: sixcalavera


End file.
